


Sacrifice

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anyelle, F/M, Rushbelle, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Nicholas have been in love for years, but she married another man for the good of the kingdom. Her life hangs in the balance, and he will need to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is derived from an rp I am doing with Ripperblackstaff. You can find it at http://dr-nicholas-rush.tumblr.com/tagged/adae/chrono. This is the result of a late-night au of our au that basically just ends in angst. Then dr-nicholas-rush dared me to write it. So I did.  
> This is their fault, not mine.

Her mind was only on one thing: saving her children. They had reached the castle. Soldiers were fighting with everything they had, but ogres had managed to slip past. The castle was being secured, but it was too late now. She could hear them coming towards the library. 

She had come running as soon as she realised the kids had still been playing here. There was broken glass everywhere, the castle ruined, but it didn’t matter. They had to be safe. The two were huddled behind her, she half-sitting on the floor. She’d cut herself, but she’d managed to drag herself back here. She couldn’t stand on her legs anymore, and there was no way she was getting out of here. But she would fight for her children, even if that meant she would have to give her own life.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was ready to take the small knife in her hand and jab it into the chest of whoever was there, but when she turned around she found Nick. He’d found her, as he always promised he would. There was a passageway into the library, one only the two of them knew about. It led outside, a way to always be able to meet. They had used it often.

“We need to leave.” He said urgently, keeping his voice down. “You need to get out of here.”

Even after all these years, he still protected her. She hadn’t doubted the fact, of course, she never had. At the same time, though, she knew it was futile. She couldn’t even get up, let alone leave. Him carrying her would slow him down. She didn’t want him hurt because of her. 

“I can’t walk.” She replied in a whisper. “Take them, get out of here. Get as far away as you can. I can’t lose them, please.”

Nick’s eyes grew wide. “I’m not leaving you here.” He said determinedly. “It’s a massacre out there, I’m not risking your life. I’ll carry you, we can all make it.”

She brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking his beard softly. She hadn’t allowed herself to get close since she’d gotten married, and her children had never known what happened between them. What was still there. Every moment he stayed, though, her children were in danger. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Please, Nick.” She said, asking him once again to stay away from her. She didn’t regret the first time, it had been necessary. It still was. His eyes were soft, begging, but they needed to leave and they needed to do it now. 

He could never say no to her. He knew her children meant more to her than anything, and she wouldn’t survive losing them. “I will see you again.” He promised her. 

“I know.” The look in his eyes was killing her, but she couldn’t back down now. She turned to her children. They were the most beautiful beings in the world. They would survive, thanks to Nick. “You go with Nicholas, okay? And don’t let go of his hand until he tells you to.”

There were tears in her eyes, but she kept her face calm, for them. She kissed their hair, burning the feel of them into her memory. “Mama loves you.” She said quietly before looking back at Nick. “Go.”

She wanted more than anything to kiss him, to tell him she loved him too, but she couldn’t. Nobody could know. She needed to keep him safe. He gave her a wordless nod, and before she knew it she was alone, the only sound the fading of her son’s cries for his mama.

~

It was hard to breathe. She was still drawing rattling breaths, but she could feel consciousness fading slowly. The ogres had ruined the library, and she was covered in splintered wood. They hadn’t found her, but one of the bookcases had fallen down on top of her, almost crushing her. It was slowly dawning on her that she would not survive. Her mind raced over everything. Nick, Eli, her father, her children, her husband, her people… She had acted well, she knew that. She had helped people. She didn’t regret sacrificing love for duty. She had needed to. They would always love each other.

She coughed, noticing small droplets of blood clinging to the wood above her. She was bleeding. She would definitely not make it through. She couldn’t feel anything below her chest, which was probably a blessing. She closed her eyes, pulling up Nick’s face. She couldn’t think of what they could have had, but the times they had had were seared into her memory. He loved her very much. She’d always known that.

She smiled. She could hear him saying her name. The rough accent was there, the accent that came back when he was emotional. She had always loved it. She remembered how his hands would feel, combing through her hair as they laid together quietly, knowing that it would never last. She would miss him.

“Belle!” She could feel some of the weight lifted off her, and she wasn’t sure if it was real or not. Maybe this was what dying felt like. “Belle, stay with me.” 

She opened her eyes, finding Nick above her, throwing off the debris. He pulled her out from under the bookcase, holding her tightly against him. He’d come back for her. She noticed that he was crying, and she didn’t want him to be. He wasn’t supposed to cry.

“Hey.” She said hoarsely before dissolving into another coughing fit. Her breathing was labored, shallow. She didn’t have long.

“Sh…” He whispered, stroking her hair out of her face. “Don’t speak, love, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

She felt light, almost. At least he was here. She got to see him again. She hated that he had to watch her die, but she was glad he was here. 

“The kids are alright. They’re with Robin.” He said quietly, caressing her shoulder. “They killed the ogres, the castle’s secure again.”

She nodded weakly. Her children were okay. He’d saved them. He’d make sure they were alright, he had always cared for them. 

His tears dripped on her face, mixing with the small trail of blood coming from a head wound. “You’re going to be okay, do you hear me? You’ll be okay.”

She smiled sadly. “No. You were always the…” She paused, catching her breath. “The strong one.”

He whimpered, pulling her close to his chest, pressing a kiss to her forehead. If she were to die anywhere, she’d always wanted it to be in his arms. She was safe here. He would always keep her safe.

“I love you.” He whispered, for the first time in years. She hadn’t heard the word uttered from his lips since the day she married. He had always respected her vows. In another life, she would have made those vows to him. She wanted to.

“I love you too.”


End file.
